Termas Kakariko
by Connor Farore
Summary: Primera historia de Legend of Zelda, soy malo para los summary, contiene leve Lime


Gracias por leer este es mi primer fic de The Legend of Zelda, espero que sea de su agrado, The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece es propiedad de Nintendo y de su creador Shigeru Miyamoto.

El fic contiene cierto lenguaje no apropiado para algunas personas, en otras palabras tiene lime.

* * *

Villa Kakariko, un pueblo pacífico a los pies de la montaña de la muerte hogar de los Gorons una raza orgullosa de su fuerza y que siempre había estado unido al pueblo de los gorohumanos, hasta que el tirano de la sombras convirtió el pacifico lugar en uno sumido en el terror de las criaturas de la sombras que acechaban, los Gorons perdieron la confianza en los humanos y se aislaron ellos en la montaña de la muerte esperando que algo los ayudara a traer de vuelta a su jefe quien había sido consumido por las sombras, hasta que un joven humano de ropajes verdes que según la leyenda fue elegido por las diosas para salvar a todo Hyrule del rey de la maldad y del tirano de las sombras, el cual consiguió restablecer el orden en todo Hyrule. El joven héroe logro que el jefe de los Gorons volviera a la normalidad y gracias a este acto los Gorons recobraron la confianza en los humanos y volvieron a visitar el pueblo Kakariko.

Luego de haber restablecido la paz en Hyrule, Link se dio un tiempo para descansar de toda la aventura que realizo, y no encontró nada mejor que pasar un rato en las aguas termales que había en la parte alta de una colina de Kakariko, comúnmente era visitada por un Goron que pasaba horas en las aguas termales pero que esta vez no estaba, quizás porque ya eran horas de la noche. Encendió varias antorchas para tener iluminación, dejo sus ropas que usaba en Ordon en una roca cercana, se puso una toalla que le había prestado Leonardo y se sumergió en las aguas para descansar.

-Al fin un momento para descansar… nada de trabajos en la granja o salvar a alguien en el nombre de Hyrule solo relajarme en las aguas termales- dijo Link mientras veía el gigantesco volcán en el que estaba el templo del fuego -aunque… aun debo explicarle a Don Mechas que no fueron los monstruos los que destruyeron su bodega con material explosivo- dijo mientras recordaba que él había quemado esa bodega para capturar a un insecto que tenia la luz del espíritu de Eldin -si al menos Midna me hubiera ayudado en algo… pero bueno- así paso un buen rato relajado sin preocupación hasta que se percato de una sombra que se acercaba a las aguas termales, tomo su espada y se oculto detrás de una de las rocas que estaban en la aguas termales -_dudo que sea un Goron ellos son mas grandes… tal vez sea un monstruo más pequeño_- pensó mientras que la sombra sacaba una especie de manto, se acerco sigilosamente a la sombra, dio un salto y se abalanzo con la espada.

-Joven héroe- se oyó una voz delicada y a la vez sorprendida.

-_Un momento esa voz es igual a la de_…- pensó el héroe del crepúsculo viendo bien a quien iba a atacar -Princesa… Zelda- dijo mientras veía que el manto que pensó usarían para asfixiarlo era una toalla y de inmediato se dio cuenta para que era, para tapar su delicado cuerpo desnudo, Link quedo totalmente desconcentrado y cayo de cara contra el suelo -no… me dolió- dijo levantándose para volver a ver a la princesa.

- J-J-Joven héroe- dijo Zelda con la cara roja.

- S-Si princesa- respondió Link sonrojado -Por Farore estoy bien muerto- penso.

10 minutos después.

-Lamento haber hecho joven héroe- dijo la princesa mientras se relajaba en las aguas termales.

-No hay problema me lo merecía- dijo Link con varios rasguños en la cara y con la mano de la princesa marcada en un lado de su cara por una bofetada que ella le dio.

-¿Por qué me ibas a atacar con una espada?- pregunto Zelda confundida.

-Es que pensé un momento que eras un bulblin o uno de esos monstruos que siempre intenta atacar- dijo Link dejando de lado su espada.

-Con que soy un monstruo eh…-.

Otros 10 minutos después.

-_Debo aprender a pensar antes de hablar-_ pensó Link lleno de rasguños y con otra bofetada marcada en el otro lado de su cara cortesía de la soberana de Hyrule.

-Yo pensé que eras uno de esos Hylians pervertidos que estaba oculto… aunque por lo que viste creo que puedo tener la razón- dijo la princesa causando un gran sonrojo del chico.

-¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO NO ES MI CULPA QUE ESTUBIERAS DESNUDA!- respondió Link.

-Pero no digas que no te gusto verme así- dijo Zelda con un tono seductor pero conservando la actitud seria, Link volteo sonrojado violentamente cuando recordó la imagen de la princesa, desde la última vez que se vieron el cuerpo de Zelda estaba más desarrollado, ya se asemejaba al de una joven adulta.

- Y-Y que la t-trae por acá princesa- dijo Link para olvidar ese último comentario de la soberana de Hyrule.

-Pues había oído de la tranquilidad de este pueblo así que decidí verlo por mi misma aunque varios consejeros me prohibieron que viajase sola- dijo con seriedad Zelda -y cuando llegue aquí un niño Goron que tenía una especie de tienda me dijo que habían aguas termales acá arriba-.

-Ok… ya veo-.

-Pero no me esperaba encontrarme contigo joven héroe… dime que te trae por aquí-.

-Pues… solo quise tomar un descanso de los trabajos en Ordon eso es todo… más bien tomar un descanso de los regaños de Ilia- respondió Link pensando en la gran cantidad de horas que Ilia lo regañaba por el mas mínimo rasguño que tuviera Epona.

-A si ella... ella era-.

-Mi amiga de la infancia si- respondió Link.

-Ya veo… y tu ella son novios- dijo Zelda.

- N-No claro que no solo es mi mejor amiga eso es todo yo no la veo como algo más que mi amiga-.

-¿Y a mí como me ves joven héroe?-.

Pregunta incomoda, desde que Midna rompió el espejo del crepúsculo en el circo del espejo no había vuelto a ver a Zelda y ahora que volvía a verla tenía varios pensamientos por su mente, veía a la princesa como una dama seria, cortes, bella, una digna mujer de ser la soberana de Hyrule… mientras que por otra parte su instinto le impedía olvidar el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa mientras sentía que algo se endurecía entre sus piernas -_No, no, no, no ahora no, no pude haber elegido peor momento para tener estos pensamientos_- dijo apretando su entre pierna para intentar disimular que no había pasado nada.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Zelda acercándose a Link.

-¡NADA! ¡NADA NADA! ¡NADA DE NADA! ¡TODO PERFECTAMENTE!-.

-Joven… héroe- dijo levemente Zelda.

Maldita se dio cuenta, Link se cubrió la cara roja con los brazos mientras balbuceaba varias palabras -Zelda… yo… tu… los gorons… pulpo gigante… no quería… es decir tu eres bella y yo…-.

-Como te hiciste estas heridas- dijo Zelda tocando las heridas que Link tenía en el torso.

-_Fiu_- Link, le agradeció a todas las diosas de que Zelda se haya fijado en las heridas -esto- dijo señalando sus heridas -me las hice hace unos días cuando unos deku babas me atacaron por sorpresa-.

-Porque no dijiste nada- dijo Zelda con el ceño fruncido y cierto tono de enojo.

-Pues solo fueron algunos cortes y rasguños nada grave- dijo Link sentándose del susto que le dio el tono de Zelda.

-Son muchas heridas- dijo Zelda acercándose a Link -como puedes que es nada grave esto es…-.

-Esto es que- dijo Link, el joven sintió un leve toque de la pierna de Zelda en su entre pierna -princesa… que le pasa- dijo al ver que la princesa no se movía de donde estaba además que se había sonrojado lo suficiente para que se notase.

-Link… d-dime q-que toco mi pierna- dijo Zelda, Link volvió a balbucear, si le decía la verdad estaría más que muerto, pero no se le ocurría alguna mentira que le pudiera ayudar, sintió como la mano de Zelda se deslizaba por su pierna lentamente dispuesta a dirigirse a su entre pierna, Link entendió el mensaje, si el no le decía ella lo averiguaría por sí misma, y sin pensarlo Link salto para abrazar a la princesa fuertemente - Q-Q-Que estás haciendo-.

-Princesa no la pienso soltar- dijo Link aferrándose firmemente a Zelda.

- L-L-Link siento algo en la mano-.

-No lo toques-.

-Y está muy duro-.

- ¡Q-QUE NO LO TOQUES!- dije Link conteniendo los gemidos al sentir la mano de la princesa tocando su entrepierna, al ver que Zelda hacia caso omiso de lo que decía de un leve empujón dejo a Zelda en el suelo y a Link encima de ella.

- Q-Que haces- y de un momento a otro Link beso suavemente a Zelda en un intento desesperado de distraerla, pero no tomo en cuenta que la princesa correspondería a ese beso abrazándolo por el cuello para evitar que escapara. Luego de unos segundos, el héroe del crepúsculo se dejo guiar por su instinto, mientras Zelda acariciaba su pelo Link pasaba su mano por debajo de la toalla de la princesa, pero un pensamiento le detuvo un rato -_un momento idiota recuerda que es la soberana de Hyrule no es una persona cualquiera_- pero cuando "accidentalmente" quito la toalla que traía Zelda dejando ver el delicado cuerpo de la princesa ese pensamiento desapareció -_bueno a quien le importa_- beso el cuello de Zelda quien soltaba unos leves gemidos.

-Zelda- dijo Link -hay algo que quiero que sepas… yo te a…

-¡LINK!- se oyó una voz que se dirigía a las aguas termales.

-_Maldición se me olvidaba que…_-.

-Oye Link Leonardo preguntaba si estabas… bien- Link había olvidado un pequeño detalle, que al momento de venir a Kakariko había venido junto con Talo, y efectivamente el chico quien sujetaba una vara de madera los miraba a ambos con un tic en el ojo y con la cara roja al ver la situación en que estaba Link con Zelda.

- T-Talo no es l-lo que crees- trato de excusarse Link.

- S-Si es lo que creo- dijo Talo dando media vuelta -¡LINK ESTA VIOLANDO A LA PRINCESA!- grito como para que todo Hyrule le escuchara mientras corría al pueblo.

-Por Farore salve Hyrule y a todos… que he hecho yo para merecer esto-.

Al día siguiente.

-¡EH YA LLEGARON!- grito Colin al ver a Talo montando a Epona mientras Link estaba caminando al lado.

-Epona- dijo Ilia pasando por alto a Link y Talo para ver a la yegua si tenía un rasguño o herida.

-_Gracias Ilia por preocuparte por nosotros_- pensó Link mientras veía como Ilia examinaba a Epona en busca de algo para regañarlo.

-Colin no me lo vas a creer- dijo Talo bajando de Epona.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Mira que una noche en las aguas termales de Kakariko vi a Link con la princesa y el la estaba vio…- Talo fue interrumpido por Link quien le tapo con la mano la boca.

-Perdónenlo es que habla muchas tonterías por pasar mucho tiempo bajo el sol… le pudrió el cerebro al pobre-.

-Link- dijo Ilia con un tono macabro -que estaban haciendo tu y la princesa en las aguas termales-.

- N-Nada Talo solo dice tonterías-.

-Link que paso-.

- N-nada-.

-Entonces le diré a mi padre que hable con Leonardo seguramente el sabrá lo que paso-.

-¡NO LO HARAS!-.

-Entonces la próxima vez iré yo a Kakariko-.

-¡OH NO! ¡NO LO HARAS!-.

-Si lo hare- dijo Ilia corriendo a su casa.

-¡ILIA VEN AQUÍ!- grito Link persiguiéndola.

-Que… le pasa a Link- pregunto Colin confundido.

-Es que él y la princesa estaban…-.

-Talo si dices alguna cosa juro que te meteré la espada por donde no te llega el sol- dijo Link para volver a perseguir a Ilia.

-Todos andan raros hoy día- dijo Colin, camino unos pasos y practico con la espada de madera que había usado Link -_definitivamente todos están raros últimamente_-.

* * *

Y eso fue todo mi primera historia de The Legend of Zelda, ustedes digan si estuvo bien, mal, horrible de todos modos quiero ver en fallo para poder mejorar.

See-ya y gracias por leer.


End file.
